<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O death won’t you spear me over ‘till another year by bubbleteawithbubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586244">O death won’t you spear me over ‘till another year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteawithbubbles/pseuds/bubbleteawithbubbles'>bubbleteawithbubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Until Dawn (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag guys im sorry, lots of drama and scary shit lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteawithbubbles/pseuds/bubbleteawithbubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a party at her lodge on Blackwood Mountain, a cruel prank causes Hannah Washington to run into the woods. Hannah's twin sister Elizabeth finds her, but the two are pursued by a mysterious figure, resulting in them falling off a cliff's edge. No bodies are found by the police and the sisters are declared missing.<br/>A year later, Hannah and Beth's brother Joshua invites the group from the previous party - Hannah's friend Namjoon, Josh’s friend Taehyung, Tae’s mutual love interest Hoseok, new couple Jimin and Yoongi, Jimin’s ex-boyfriend Jungkook and Jungkook’s new boyfriend Seokjin - back to the lodge. Despite tensions between members of the group and reservations about returning after the tragedy that occurred, all seven accept Josh's invitation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Butterfly Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Josh as Josh<br/>Sam as Namjoon<br/>Chris as Taehyung<br/>Ashley as Hoseok<br/>Emily as Jimin<br/>Matt as Yoongi<br/>Mike as Jungkook<br/>Jessica as Seokjin</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: This is based on the plot of the game “Until Dawn” specifically based on the gameplay of “Markiplier”<br/>(if this does get attention tho I could turn it into an interactive AU as I have the game myself)<br/>The characters were chosen random. In no way am I saying that the boys usually act like the characters in the game/fiction</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>A tiny butterfly flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">The smallest decision can dramatically change the future</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">your actions will shape how the story unfolds</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">your story is one of many possibilities </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">choose your actions carefully</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god! I can’t believe you actually did this” whispered Jimin at Seokjin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seokjin was trying to keep is laughter in but the situation was just too funny. Namjoon tho wasn’t so happy about the whole situation, actually quite the opposite he hated the idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you guys think this is a little bit cruel” he tried to reason with them but Seokjin wasn’t having any of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on, she deserves it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not her fault that she has a huge crush on Jungkook”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seokjin was getting annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hannah’s been making the moves on him. I’m just looking out for my boi Jimin”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not wanting to argue any further with Namjoon Seokjin turned around and walked through the doors, the other more or less reluctantly following.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jimin obviously having seen and heard the discussion came up to Namjoon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just because he’s class Prez doesn’t mean he belongs to everyone... Jungkook is my man” he said in a more matter of fact tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Min, I’m not anybody’s man” threw Jungkook in but Jimin was having non of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What ever you say, Darling”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile Namjoon was getting more and more worried about Hannah and the consequences this whole “prank” could have. Being too worried about his friend he went upstairs in hopes of finding her before it’s too late. Little did he know he would be too late anyways...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Namjoon was still searching for Hannah the rest of the group got ready. They all went into their hiding spots trying to suppress their giggles while waiting for Hannah to arrive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of her Hannah made her way towards the room everyone was hiding in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jungkook?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said man was standing in the middle of the room acting all innocent. Slowly Hannah opened the door and was met with a waiting Jungkook.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jungkook? It’s Hannah”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Hannah” said Jungkook slowly approaching her</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beth was staring outside the window in the kitchen looking at the ongoing storm. She saw a shadow moving through the trees a bit farther away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey... did you see that? Dad said it’ll be just us this weekend” asked Beth while turning around expecting her brother Josh or Taehyung to answer. Instead she was met with the sight of them laying past out on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking towards her brother she found an empty bottle next to him that had the name “Jeremiar Cragg” written on it. Upon seeing this she knew immediately what happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeez Josh... once again brother you’ve outdone us all” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she continued to walk around the room she found a piece of paper laying on a table. Curiosity got the best of her and she turned it around to see what was written on it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Hannah</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">You look so damn hot in that shirt...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">but I bet you’re even hotter out of it.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Come to the guest room at 2.00am ;)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Jungkook</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">xxx</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reading the message she could only shake her head. “Oh my god... what did our naive sister get herself into now?”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got your note”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Glad you could make it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook smirked at her waiting for her next move. A shy smile was added onto Hannah’s face looking at Jungkook before turning her gaze onto the floor, cheeks getting red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook got a bit bolder hoping to convince Hannah to actually take her shirt off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we should start with a little...you know...making out and see where it goes from there” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly Hannah started to unbutton her shirt. Jungkook couldn’t believe this was actually happening but of course he wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her shirt was almost off as she heard a noice coming from under the bed. Immediately she covered her self up again turning around and look at the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly everyone came out of their hiding spot looking at Hannah.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at her friends feeling embarrassed and betrayed by their actions. She couldn’t believe she actually trusted them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?” Hannah asked deeply hurt in hopes that maybe this isn’t what it seems like.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that moment Namjoon came bursting through the door but before he could say anything Jungkook spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I’m sorry, Hannah. This all got outta hand but-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hannah, hey, honey...don’t...it’s just a...stupid prank” Namjoon interrupted Jungkooks lame excuse but Hannah didn’t listen to him and ran out, too embarrassed by what happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angry at his friends he turned towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys are jerks. You know that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without further ado he walked through the door to search for Hannah once again.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back in the kitchen Beth suddenly saw someone walking past the window. Growing worried she decided to try and wake Josh but her brother was too out of it. Slightly panicking she ran through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys! There’s someone outside!” But no one answered her as everyone was hurrying to make their way outside of the house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell...” being confused about the whole situation she followed them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beth heard Namjoon scream for her sister. Growing concerned she faced the group.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on? Where’s my sister going?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seokjin got annoyed with the situation and couldn’t understand why Hannah overreacted like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine...she just can’t take a joke...” Seokjin answered Beth dismissively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was just a prank, Han!” Jimin commented equally as annoyed as Seokjin about this whole drama.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not quite getting what this was all about yet only understanding that there was some sort of prank that had gone wrong she asked the group again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you do?!?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook trying to calm down the situation answered “We were just messing around, Beth... It wasn’t seriou-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You JERKS!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not letting Jungkook finish she angrily ran off in hopes to find her sister as the storm was only getting worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stunned by what happened the group stood there for a few seconds until Jungkook decided to speak up again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...should we go after her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Namjoon shook is head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’know I kinda think you’re the LAST person she wants to see right now, Jungkook.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the storm only grew worse and worse Beth sight also took a drastic turn. Through all the snow and the constant wind it was hard to see anything at all. Nonetheless she kept running determined to find her sister. Luckily she overcame the trees that were laying around on her way without hurting herself.At the end of the way she decided to quickly jump down and immediately started running again. After some time she came across two separate paths.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the left side were footsteps, looking like they belong to a human. But as she was hearing a noise that sounded like her sister she ran down the right way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Growing more desperate and worried with every second she kept running and finally saw her running down another way. Quickly following her and using her phone to try to see at least a bit more she soon found her sitting on the ground crying her eyes out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hannah! Oh my god you must be freezing. Here take my coat”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not wasting a second she took off her jacket and put it on Hannah in hopes to warm her up a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m such an idiot! I’m so dumb...” obviously still hurt by the “prank” earlier Hannah continued to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before Beth could say anything they both heard a strange, high-pitched sound coming out of the woods. Without thinking they started running, scared of what the owner of those noises might be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they were crossing a bridge Hannah slipped and fell, Beth’s phone falling out of the pocket without them noticing. Quickly Beth helped Hannah back up and they continued to run.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their got to hold once they faced a high cliff with no other way out. Still scared the twins started to slowly walk towards the end of the cliff, their bodies turned towards the still nearing noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sisters grabbed their hands as the panic grew. Suddenly Hannah slipped and fell and with her did Beth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bless Beth’s fast reflexes she was able to grab an outstanding branch stopping them from falling down all the way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But faith was cruel and Hannah had a hard time holding onto Beth’s hand. With all of their left over energy they desperately tried to hold onto each other and not fall down even further.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A scary man with his face all covered up suddenly looked over the edge and extended his hand towards the twins but before she could try and grab it her hand wasn’t able to hold onto the slippery branch any longer and they both fell </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don’t hesitate to point out grammar or spelling mistakes as it us currently 4:22am here and my brain isn’t fully working anymore haha<br/>Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Before we begin there are a few things I need to make sure you understand</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">You see no one can change what happened last year</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The past is beyond our control</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">You have to accept this in order to move forward </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">But there is freedom in the revelation</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Everything you do, every decision you make from now on will open doors to the future</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I want you to remember this</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Every single choice will affect your fate and the fate of those around you</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Sometimes...these things can be a little scary...even terrifying...but you will always find a way to go through it</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sitting in the bus on his way to the Lodge Namjoon opened his phone and listened to the radio.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Host: Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Washington...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Sheff Annie Cline who was in charge of the investigation...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cline: Thanks for having me, Marty...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Host: Listeners an update on Hannah and Beth Washington, the twins who are still missing...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cline: One year ago tonight the Washington girls left the safety of their parents’ lodge and headed out into a snow storm...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Host: Foul play?...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cline: Not officially no. There is one individual we’re considering as a person of interest but his whereabouts are currently unknown. He has an interesting history with the Washington family...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Had warned them against pursuing their construction project and claimed the land was sacred to his forefathers...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Host: You know there is still the old sanitorium on the mountain. Could he be hiding there?...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cline: My officers did search the ground but the girls themselves couldn’t have made it that far...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Host: Something about that mountain seems to breed tragic events...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Cline: More than you know, Marty...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Having enough of the radio he skipped back to the video Josh send them earlier that year.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Well hello friends and fans... alright let’s do that again...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Josh zoomed in a bit and went back to his original position</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Alright...well hello friends and fans!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">It’s beyond awesome to have you guys all back this year. First off, I gotta say I’m super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Aaah!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">So uhm... let me just let you know, let’s take a moment to... address the “elephant in the room” for a second... </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Namjoon gulped. No matter how many times he had watched the video this part still tuck at his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I know you’re all probably worried about me and I know it’s gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year but- I just want you all to know...uhm... it means... it means so much to me that we’re doing this. And I... I know it would mean so much to Hannah an Beth that we’re still here together, thinking of them. I really want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you and uhm just share some moments that we’ll never forget... for the sake of my sisters, you know? Okay... so! </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Let’s party like we’re fucking porn stars, okay? And make this one trip we will never forget, alright? Yes!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Closing the video Namjoon leaned back into the seat with a sigh and looked out the window of the bus anticipating his arrival. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Once he arrived he stood in front of the all too familiar gate that said “Blackwood Pines”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Opening the gate he continued to walk along the path that was now covered in snow. Suddenly he heard a noice coming from one of the trees. Curiously he looked around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hello? Is someone there?” but his question was left without an answer. Namjoon choose to just continue his way. It was probably his imagination, he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After some time he came across the bigger gate that should be opened but wasn’t. Looking at the gate he found a small piece if paper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The gate’s busted, climb over!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">       -Taehyung</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh what?” As he got no other choice than to climb over he walked to the wall right next to it and quickly climbed over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As he made his way to the cable car station he came across a little squirrel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Aww... hey little fella!” He took a nut out of his jacket and slowly extended his hand towards the squirrel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You hungry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Namjoon tried to not move to much in hopes of getting the little squirrel’s trust. He succeeded and his new friend took the nut off his hand. Smiling down at it he decided to continue to walk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Once he saw the station he walked up the small set of stairs and looked around for Taehyung. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tae?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As he looked around he found what seemed to be Taehyung’s bag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Your bag’s here, where are you? You’re not in the bag are you?” he joked around still looking for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly the bag seemed to vibrate. Namjoon took a closer look and saw Taehyung’s phones peaking out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hello, what do we have here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring Tae’s privacy he took the phone out of the bag and looked at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The screen showed a text message from Hoseok.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Aha! Look who it is...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Before he could go further Taehyng appeared behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey nosey”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh! Tae...” Namjoon got scared and felt a little guilty for taking the phone without permission but what had already happened couldn’t be changed now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You scared me”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, are you my secretary?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It was buzzing” Trying to find a way to explain his actions to Tae Namjoon decided to just tell him the truth. There was no other reason than the buzzing and his curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Cool. Well, thanks for letting me know. I can take it from here”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tae quickly grabbed the phone out of Namjoons hands and checked the message he got from Hoseok, desperately trying not to blush. Meanwhile Namjoon tried to get at least a glimpse of the message that Hoseok had sent Tae. After answering the message Tae turned back to Namjoon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh! So I found something kinda amazing”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not gonna tell you, you gotta see for yourself” Taking his bag Tae walked around the station.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Come one. It’s this way”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Namjoon followed Tae close behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Where...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Right around here. Gonna blow your mind”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">While walking around the station Namjoon found a piece of paper on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was a wanted poster, someone named Victor Milgram was searched for.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh man...look at this”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Nice. You think we’ll get a visit from America’s most wanted?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Looks like someone thought so”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh cmon. This placed is abandoned most of the year. Nobody comes up here”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Continuing their walk they arrived at Tae’s so called “kinda amazing” thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Standing in front of it Tae looked at Namjoon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tada! Pretty rad, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Slowly Namjoon made his way over to Taehyung. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeaaaah...” his sarcasm being more than obvious as he answered Tae.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Come in! Look at these beauties”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Uh “beauties” is not the word that comes to mind. Why is this even here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tae totally not getting what Namjoons deal is he took one of the weapons and put muni in it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Uh dude. Have you ever met Josh’s dad?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah...?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“He thinks he’s like, Grizzly Adams or something”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pointing the gun at Namjoon Tae asked “Wanna try?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ehm no, you go’head, Grizzly”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m literally so sorry for not updating but live hasn’t been treating me well and I just lost all motivation so I didn’t post but Imma try to post more regularly from now on :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung took the gun and pointed it at the hanging bag.</p>
<p>"Alright, here goes."</p>
<p>Looking through the aim hole Tae shot his first shot and hit the bag in the middle. Getting a feeling for the gun Tae turned towards the standing can on the tree and shot it with out problems as well as a can standing on the ground and again a bag hanging from a tree.</p>
<p>Namjoon having obviously watched the shooting looked at Taehyung.</p>
<p>"Wow. Nice shooting', Tex."</p>
<p>Tae grins at Namjoon. </p>
<p>"Alright. I'm bad. I'm a badass"</p>
<p>Feeling proud of himself he started dancing a little victory dance. Namjoon could only roll his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginner's luck."</p>
<p>"Nah, I don't think so dude."</p>
<p>To prove his point Tae took the gun again and aimed for a glass bottle standing on a tree, hitting it without problems too.</p>
<p>"Well, anybody and their brother could shoot a bottle that big, that close." Namjoon provoked Tae knowing Tae would try and prove himself and maybe fail in the end.</p>
<p>Without another word Tae took the gun a third time and looked around at what he possibly could shoot at. Sitting on a tree was little squirrel eating nuts. But Tae didn't even consider shooting the squirrel and instead went for yet another bag hanging from a tree and again hitting it without a problem.</p>
<p>"Nice shot."</p>
<p>"Your ass just got saaaacked"</p>
<p>"Ugh."</p>
<p>Sensing Taehyung wouldn't give up any time soon Namjoon spoke to him again.</p>
<p>"Hey, sharp-shooter, our ride is coming."</p>
<p>"Wait, I'm just getting the hang of this."</p>
<p>"Come on Tae, the cable car!!"</p>
<p>Reluctantly Tae put the gun back and walked towards the cable car station with Namjoon.</p>
<p>"Man, it is...it's definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year."</p>
<p>Tae broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I swear, the moment I got here it just all came flooding back."</p>
<p>"A year goes fast."</p>
<p>They arrived at the station. Standing in front of the door Namjoon tries to open it but the door wouldn't even move a centimeter. </p>
<p>"Hey that's weird. Door's locked."</p>
<p>"Yeaaah...Josh wanted us to keep it locked, keep people out."</p>
<p>Namjoon turned around facing Taehyung.</p>
<p>"He said that? What people?" </p>
<p>"I don't know. He said they found people sleeping in the station one time."</p>
<p>"Creepy."</p>
<p>After some rummaging Tae found the key Josh gave him earlier and opened the door for them. </p>
<p>"After you." Tae joked around.</p>
<p>"A real gentleman"</p>
<p>As they looked to their left they saw the cable car slowly coming down towards them. </p>
<p>Complaining Tae walked around the station.</p>
<p>"Ugh, I thought the car was closer. Guess we gotta wait."</p>
<p>Besides finding a poster talking about a hotel on the Blackwood mountains Tae found nothing and went back to Namjoon being obviously bored.</p>
<p>"Finally. You coming?"</p>
<p>"Well I was just gonna stay here and catch some Zzzz's, buuuut.... ok."</p>
<p>Namjoon went into the cable car first sitting down on one of the benches, Tae following, taking his bag of and sitting next to him.</p>
<p>"Just like going to the prom"</p>
<p>Soon after the cable car started moving again upwards.</p>
<p>"Here we go."</p>
<p>"Right! Adventure begins."</p>
<p>"I hope this was the right thing to do."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You know, getting everyone together on the anniversary. I mean Josh seemed really pumped about us all doing something didn't he?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, no, he definitely did! I haven't seen him so excited about something in... forever."</p>
<p>"Good, good...It's hard to tell with him and I... I've kinda been worried..." Namjoon voiced his concerns to Taehyung.</p>
<p>Tae tried to reassure him "No, no, it was... it was a good idea."</p>
<p>"I hope everybody else feels the same way."</p>
<p>"We're all here, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Feeling kinda awkward not being used to talking with Tae about his concerns he tries to change the atmosphere.</p>
<p>"Thanks bro. Good talk." punching Taehyung lightly.</p>
<p>Sensing that Namjoon is uncomfortable Tae tries to change the topic a bit.</p>
<p>"You know what? Let's just... Let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip."</p>
<p>"You know what? You're right."</p>
<p>"You know how Josh and I met?"</p>
<p>"No...?"</p>
<p>"Ok. Third Grade. Josh sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front. We didn't even know each other existed. But the kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him so the teacher made him moved to the front - where I was sitting!"</p>
<p>"Okay, so?"</p>
<p>"So I got moved to the back!"</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And next to Josh! That's how we met! And became friends. To this day."</p>
<p>"A match made in heaven."</p>
<p>"If it weren't for the fact that Jeanie Simmonds hit puberty like three years too early and on that day decided to wear a low cut shirt that showed off her training bra, I mean who knows? You could be riding in this cable car alone. Right now. Or talking to some other person entirely. Boom: <em>Butterfly effect</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!!<br/>since I got a MacBook now and graduated I finally have the time and better "equipment" to work on my story so I can finally upload more again!!<br/>hope you all are staying safe out there :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this idea for like two years now and started it on Wattpad like a year ago but didn’t like it and deleted it instantly. But as we are all in Quarantine and I’m bored as hell I thought I could try it again.<br/>I personally really love the game that’s why I choose to do a crossover.</p>
<p>Stay safe everyone!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>